The 'Verse only knows
by Annuette-anon
Summary: Simon finds Jayne's not happy with being doped and the two reach an understanding, of sorts. Touch of smut. SimonJayne, one sided SimonMal. Post ‘Train job’


Author's Notes:

Thanks to glassriojit for betaing this for me hugs

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Why he has to feel so concerned over a man, who was by his own definition crude and apeish, Simon will never know. He knew he should give Jayne some space, should keep out of the Mercenary's way till he'd cooled down. Being doped and acting crazy in front of everyone doesn't put a person in a good mood and Simon knew this. Which is why it makes no sense for him to be walking towards the cargo bay, the place they'd had to 'dump' Jayne, since he was as Mal would have put it, 'mighty heavy'.

Simon should have paid attention to Mal's not-so-subtle advice, "Can't say you've made a lifetime friend..." He should have been a bit more careful, paid more attention…..Simon's not one to rush into things but he seriously doesn't expect Jayne to try anything given that Mal is back and in charge. The good Doctor's forgotten that Mal himself, punched Simon twice in the face the first day they met and wouldn't bat an eye to Jayne settling things his way. Even if Mal himself did concede that doping Jayne was quick-thinking on Simon's part. Simon's pretty blinded where Mal's concerned; pretty much too busy being lost in lust and gratitude to the Captain who has given them a home, safety (as far as things could be called that) and protection. When Mal shot the bounty hunter that held River, he only increased Simon's gratitude; sealed himself as almost a hero in Simon's eyes.

And that's what it is, a curious mixture of hero worship and thanks that Simon feels towards Mal. On Serenity, Mal's the only one he has eyes for; the only one that makes him lean ever so slightly towards being sly. Or so Simon tells himself. Simon knows the Captain will never want him back, he can see the tension between Inara and Mal almost spilling out every moment they are near each other, and he knows the Captain isn't sly. Hasn't seen the slightest indication that he could be anyway.

More is the pity. Simon thought, his eyes immediately noticing that Jayne's missing from the spot he'd been sprawled in; the spot he'd been sleeping off the drugs in. That shouldn't worry Simon, he should listen to the voice inside his head that calmly states Jayne's gone to his bunk to sleep it off, but the doctor in him worries. What if the dose had been too high, what if Jayne has passed out again? Simon's never been inside Jayne's bunk but from the man's bragging, he can hazard a guess that it's not the most secure place.

Simon's already walking towards Jayne's bolthole his mind imagining the worse, imagining the explosions and gunshots. He can already see the look on Jayne's face; the same bewildered, annoyed expression from earlier, as he surveys all his own weaponry. Simon's steps are a little faster now; a controlled, trigger-happy Jayne with guns is terrifying enough. A doped up, confused Jayne with guns? Not worth thinking about, Simon decides as he curls his fingers in a fist and raps on Jayne's door.

He expects no answer, expects to have to step inside and to see Jayne passed out on the floor and so he's surprised enough to almost trip and fall onto the man as Jayne pulls the door open. Steadying himself, Simon looks up at the glaring mercenary his heart sinking as Jayne assess him; undoubtedly he's waiting for an apology that Simon has no inclination to give.

"I wanted to check you were alright, no after effects from the shot." His voice is formal, poised even, as Simon crosses his arms over his chest.

Jayne shakes his head, it's almost missed but Simon catches the roll of his eyes as Jayne ignores the questions and stumbles back into his bunk. Since Jayne didn't slam the door in his face, Simon guesses he's free to enter; gingerly he steps through the doorway and surveys the bunk. It's almost inconceivable, Jayne's bunk is not only completely tidy but all his weaponry is either mounted or harnessed to something. As Simon steps closer appraising some of the guns fixed to Jayne's wall, he notes their shine and luster; he's not surprised how well maintained they are but he is surprised to not find them strewn around. It's yet again another contradiction to what Simon believes he knows about Jayne.

"Heard you didn't like me in control, didn't rate me as Captain." Jayne's voice is startling close to his ear and Simon half-ducks as he turns to face the man. Simon can't read the look on Jayne's face; it's unnervingly blank and all he needs now is to be polishing a gun to appear terrifying.

"I just didn't feel comfortable with you in charge." Simon's not prepared to defend or explain his actions, they speak for themselves; besides Simon is of the firm belief that, given time, Jayne will come to understand that he too is a fighter, he just chooses to fight in his own manner.

Something flickers momentarily in Jayne's eyes before he replies, "Wasn't nice to act that unfriendly though doc, should know better then to do so. I'm thinking you might want to watch your back from now onwards."

"Is that a threat?" Simon's swallowing to belay his nervousness, his eyes flick to the door for a second giving himself away but he's too busy mentally cursing to care. Jayne is between Simon and his only escape route and from the smug look on his face, the man knows it.

"Never make threats I can't keep, promises neither." Jayne's sneer can't get any bigger as he watches Simon's actions with amusement. He advances on Simon a step at a time, as the younger man backs further and further towards the wall. Simon can see that the drug has obviously long worn off and now, a sober Jayne is even more dangerous then a doped one.

"This isn't very funny Jayne, you've had your joke now leave it." Simon's truly unsettled now; he knows what kind of games the crew of Serenity tend to play, with the exception of Kaylee and Inara of course, the rest can be pretty psychotic and their games are something Simon has no time for. His back is touching the wall now and he brooks the idea of calling for help; he knows he can scream for Mal or Zoe or any of the others even if there is only a slim chance they'll hear him but he can't bring himself to do it. Simon stands firm, not only because he doesn't want to lose face but because the idea of defying Jayne definitely appeals. Simon wonders if maybe he's going crazy as something akin to respect flares in Jayne's eyes; though Simon's unsure if he's imagining it, or crazy for being the one to put it there.

Jayne's hands are reaching for his throat now and it's all Simon can do to hold still, to avoid crying out as he stares past the mercenary to the open door beyond it. As Jayne's hands rest briefly on his shoulders, Simon clenches his fists readying himself. In a smooth movement Jayne's hands slip down Simon's body to cup his crotch, fondling Simon's cock through his smart trousers.

"Damn it Jayne!" Simon cracks his head against the wall as he does a full body jerk, trying to get away from the other man; unfortunately Jayne still has a good grip on his crotch and Simon is loath to pull away more. Pinned to the wall, he can only glare at the smirk on Jayne's face; "What is this? You want revenge, or you fancy yourself as sly and I'm as good as any?" 

As if in answer Jayne casually pulls Simon towards him and with a quick movement, twists the doctor face-forward to the wall, pressing him against it. His hands thankfully let go on Simon's crotch but the doctor is disquieted to feel them roaming his body.

"Take your hands off me Jayne." Simon's voice is guarded now as he tries to ignore Jayne's skilled, wandering hands. Which is admittedly hard to do when said mercenary is hitting all his hot spots. Jayne doesn't respond, instead he lets his hands do the talking as they slip inside Simon's shirt, circling and stroking his heated skin. For such a boorish man, Jayne is surprisingly careful with his hands. Simon can't ever see him as gentle or tender, but he'd expected the mercenary to be a rough lover, taking pleasure whatever way he chose. Simon's disturbed to find himself labeling Jayne as a lover, especially given his fantasies of late. Closing his eyes and trying to imagine that it is Mal who pleasures him is harder then Simon thought; somehow his attention keep focussing back onto the fact that it is Jayne who holds him so intimately, Jayne whose body responds so nicely in time to his own.

Jayne's hands are rough around the palms, so different to that of Simon's fantasy lover that it's hard for Simon to hold onto the illusion. Simon groans as Jayne presses up against him, plastering the younger man's back against his chest. Jayne's lips are at his earlobe now, nipping their way down Simon's neck until they reach the hollow of his shoulder blade and suck at the skin there. Simon's inhaling a little deeper, he's shivering as Jayne kisses his way back up his neck and nips at his sensitive earlobe. Part of Simon wants to turn round, to kiss the lips that tease his skin but he doesn't want to ruin the fantasy and Jayne makes no attempt to either.

If Simon could have seen the obvious lust and arousal in the other man's eyes; the immense effort the mercenary is putting into holding himself back from just taking what he wants, he may have been humbled. But Simon's back is to Jayne; the doctor is grinding his buttocks back against Jayne's crotch, rubbing against his rigid cock, unable to see that unlike himself, Jayne's mind and body are completely devoted pleasuring Simon. 

Simon has been half-hard from the moment Jayne pinned him, even if he will never admit that to himself, but now he's all the way; his own erection presses tightly to his pants as his hand strays downwards, unbuttoning his trousers.

"Tzao-gao!" The words fly from Simon's mouth in a gasp as Jayne's fingers roughly grate over his nipples, making Simon arch against him and stilling his hand. The chuckle in his ear is low and filled with smug satisfaction and right now Simon's glad he can't see Jayne's face, for a magnitude of reasons. Unbeknownst to Simon, his mouth settles into pout that Jayne would later call pretty; his hand strays back towards his aching cock, only to be pushed away by one of Jayne's hands, the one that wasn't tormenting his nipples.

"Now, doc, ya gotta play nice." Jayne illustrates his point by roughly grinding his arousal against Simon's buttocks. The motion causes Simon to fall forward, his hands splayed to the wall for balance. The chuckle comes again and this time Simon gives as good back; his expression mutinous, he pushes back with his butt moving up and down against Jayne's rigid length as his hands hold firm to the wall. It's an uncomfortable position but neither are about to complain as they thrust against each other; both are breathing hard, yet not saying a word, the only sound that breaks the air is a whimper from Simon as Jayne's deft hands slip inside his trousers, encircling the rigid flesh he finds there.

Bodies pressed as tightly to each other as can be managed, the two thrust and push against each other; rutting with their clothes on as Jayne calls it. Neither can say he likes the other much but neither can deny the attraction is there, not to mention the passion.

Feeling Jayne's thrusts increasing in their urgency, Simon grips the man's hips all the harder instinctively keeping balance whilst straining back against him. Heat floods the small of his back and Jayne's hands jerk roughly at Simon's cock pulling his hard orgasm from his body as he shudders his own completion. Both men are panting, pressed together as if supporting each other; Simon doesn't want to be the first to say anything, to break the afterglow he's enjoying as his breathing returns to normal. For the longest moment they just remain propped up against each other, then Jayne extracts his hand from the damp trousers and without ceremony (and to Simon's dismay) wipes them on Simon's trouser leg.

Simon's a little dazed and confused by what has happened but as Jayne pulls away he turns around to face him, yelping as the merc's hand slaps hard against his hot buttocks. Stumbling a little and using the wall to lean on, Simon's confused eyes meet Jayne's smug ones and he blushes a deep red colour. Simon opens his mouth to say something but is rendered speechless; he knows he can just blush, stammer his goodbye and walk out rigid and proper like a gentleman, but it doesn't appeal as much as it should. Simon is disturbed to find he likes the rough and ready, the surprise orgasm; he still doesn't like Jayne but sleeping with the man or even fooling around with him, holds some appeal. More then it should given his, admittedly now waning, infatuation with Mal.

"Looks like yer more comfy with me in charge then you thought, Doc." Jayne's smirking now, obviously happy about putting one up on the doctor who drugged him and Simon is mortified. Bad enough Simon enjoyed what he and Jayne have just shared but even worse knowing the mercenary did it to prove a point. Simon wants to walk out with his dignity still attached but its too late for that; Jayne's eyes lazily run down to Simon's open zipper and his smirk grows. Pulling up the zipper quickly, Simon darts towards the exit not expecting Jayne to move after him and block the door, or the speed at which the mercenary does.

"You've had your fun, now let me pass." Simon's voice is stiff now as humiliation and discomfort settle in; he avoids Jayne's eyes as he pushes against the larger man, attempting to pass and leave with some semblance of composure.

"Go hwong-tong." Jayne's words are a mutter but the tone brooks no argument and Simon stills, an angry red blush on his cheeks. The last thing in the world he expects is Jayne to keep talking, "Now, you had your fun an I had mine. Don't you see it as me just takin' from you, 'cause from where I was you enjoyed it too doc."

Simon avoids Jayne's eyes, unable to deny it as the man continues to speak, his voice dangerously low, "Now, I don't know what you want but I ain't messin'. If I wanted you back I'd have done it proper, with fists and the like, an' if I wanted a whore I'd have found one easy enough come next planetfall."

His eyes bore into Simon's and the doctor swallows hard seeing the truth in them. He isn't sure what exactly Jayne's saying but from what he can gather their tryst in the merc's bunk, wasn't an every day occurrence or payback. As surprisingly soft lips press firmly against his own, Simon starts out of his own musings, opening his mouth so his tongue can eagerly meet Jayne's.

A passionate yet brief kiss later and Jayne's speaking again, talking more to Simon in one sitting then he has since the moment he'd stepped on board. "Now, as I said, I ain't playing, so it's up for you to think things over now." Jayne quirks an eyebrow slightly as he continues, "I've seen you sniffin' around Mal an I'm warning you he don't take to kindly to it, nor the hero worship neither."

Simon's eyes widen, almost comically as he stares at Jayne, "You're warning me off the Captain?" His voice comes out as a croak but the incredulity is plain to hear.

Slowly Jayne nods, "Yup I am. As I said I don't do playin' so close to home, an' I rarely do sharin' either. So now you got something to do, Simon. Either you leave right now and go do your thinkin' and jonesing after Mal or," he pauses, stepping back to cross his arms over his chest. "You stay here the night an we finish what we started."

"Finish?" Simon's amazed at the sheer audacity of Jayne; he wants to step towards and out of the door, to literally spit on the mercenary's offer and make his way back to his own bunk where his dreams of Mal can soothe him. But he doesn't; not only does his body betray him but even his mind takes a wander as he walks carefully over to the open door and, with his eyes still locked to Jayne's, pulls the door closed. Accepting Jayne's offer for the 'verse only knows what reason.


End file.
